Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x - 10 = 5x + 6$
Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(3x - 10) - 3x = (5x + 6) - 3x$ $-10 = 2x + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $-10 - 6 = (2x + 6) - 6$ $-16 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{-16}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $-8 = x$